El robo
by redeginori
Summary: Ellos no le iban a dejar tan fácil el camino. Este fic participa en el reto "De parejas, amor y otras locuras" del foro "Las Cuatro Casas".


_HP y sus personajes no me pertenecen (aún ...) por lo que escribo esto sin fines de lucro y solo para diversión._

 _Este fic participa en el reto "De parejas, amor y otras locuras" del foro "Las Cuatro Casas_ _". Mi casa es Ravenclaw así que espero ganar los puntos para ella. Me ha tocado la pareja Molly x Arthur._

EL ROBO.

Las estaban vigilando de nuevo.

Ellos sabían que ella no iba a dejar de parecer tan sus esfuerzos por acercarse al pelirrojo, al final de cuentas era su sangre y sabían que era tan terca como ellos, no descansaría hasta tenerlo.

Así que de nueva cuenta iban a arruinar sus planes.

Esta vez ella había convencido a los elfos de que le dejaran usar los hornos para preparar con sus propias manos un delicioso pago de manzana. Ellos sabían, después de la clase de pociones, que la amortización de él era una comida casera, por lo que seguramente ella escuchó eso y decidió cocinar un postre para él. Una de las amigas que tenía, y que era la hija de muggles, la había comentado del dicho que dice: "EL AMOR ENTRA POR EL ESTOMAGO", por lo que creían decidido enamorarlo con sus platillos. Ellos no lo iban a permitir.

La siguieron después de salir de las cocinas, ella iba muy contenta a buscar al maldito pelirrojo.

La vista llegar a los jardines que estaban a un costado del castillo, siempre estaba el pelirrojo leyendo esos libros sobre los muggles. No entendían su fascinación por los muggles.

Ella iba caminando con las manos en la mano, no había algunos metros para que llegara al lugar donde estaba, que tuviera que ir, que las llevara con ellos y que la lanzaron a la caza. En un movimiento fluido y perfectamente coordinado volar junto a su hermana, arrebatándole el pago cual si fuera la quaffle y entre los gritos de ella y las carcajadas de ellos, volaron fuera del lugar.

-¡FABIAN Y GIDEON PREWETT! ¡ME VAN A PAGAR! - Gritaba enojada y con el coraje de que ya no tenía su sueldo, que se había levantado de la cabeza y que estaba mirando hacia adelante reían de ella.

-¿Molly? ¿Estás bien? - Preguntó por el tiempo que se ponía de pie, sabía que los gemelos Prewett solía hacer bromas a todo el mundo y probablemente Molly era la nueva víctima.

Ella se sorprendió al escucharlo y se puso de cara a la roja como su cabello.

-No ... no es nada ... solo ... mis hermanos ... - siempre se ponía nerviosa frente a él y empezaba a balbucear frente al guapo prefecto de Gryffindor.

-¿Qué te hicieron? ¿Les tengo que castigar? - se acercó a ella quien se puso más nerviosa.

-Se llevaron ... el pago ... el pago que preparó ... dijo mirando hacia el suelo.

-¿Preparaste el pago? ¿Sabes cocinar? - Arthur se sorprende sorprendido, pocas brujas sabían cocinar, muchas le dejaban esa tarea a los elfos.

Molly la cabeza al final y por temor a que la traicionara su voz, solo asintió.

-¡Oh! me hubiera gustado probarlo ¿de qué era el pago? -

Molly se armó de valor y habló finalmente: La madre de un niño, para ayudar con mi clase de defensa, la paga de la manzana

Arthur se comenzó a ir - Entonces debo agradecer a tus hermanos que se hayan robado, no hayas tenido corazón de rechazo, y yo soy alérgico a las manzanas-

Molly abrió mucho los ojos ante la noticia, nunca se hubiera imaginado eso-quirúrgico a las manzanas? ¿Eso es posible? - Preguntó con miedo al imaginarse lo que le había pasado al, desde su punto de vista, guapo prefecto.

-Es raro entre los magos, pero si, lo soy, no como las manzanas ni las peras, ni me pongo como sapo, todo hinchado- se rio de su propio comentario, mientras que Molly se lo quería morir.

-Entonces la próxima vez lo haré de otra fruta ¿Cuál es tu pregunta? - preguntó esperanzada de poder tener otra oportunidad con él.

Detrás de un árbol, los gemelos se levantaron a la par, su plan se había arruinado, su intención era que su hermana se sintiera mal con el robo y no se acercara a Arthur, pero ahora todo lo contrario, ahora los veían alejarse juntos al castillo mientras platicaban animadamente, tendrían que idear otro plan, no permitirían que su hermana linda anduviera de novia de Weasley, lo impedirían a toda costa o dejarían de llamarse Prewett. Mientras tanto, tenga un delicioso pago por comer.


End file.
